Ben Tennyson
Ben Tennyson is the protagonist of OMC and the third wielder of the Omnitrix. Background Ben met Baumann when he was but a wee lad of 5 years. When Ben was 10 years old, he found a magic space watch called the Omnitrix that let him turn into different aliens. He dicked around with it for a few years, during which time he met several future allies such as Kai and Vilgax, as well as eventual recurring foes like Autism and Farquaad. When Ben was 12, Farquaad managed to steal and corrupt the Omnitrix. JK Simmons offered to fix it, but had to take it away to do so, ending Ben's initial run as a hero. In the interim period, both of Ben's parents were murdered by Larry Probst, but he didn't learn this until later. Ben moved in with Grandpa Max after this. JK Simmons returned the Omnitrix roughly three years later, and Ben resumed his superheroing, saving the world from an alien invasion and Vilgax before it was destroyed for good. However, Ben took the Ultimatrix and continued on, later replacing it with an upgraded Omnitrix. History OMC When Ben was 17, he quickly met Barack Obama and Ferrick Wyatt, the latter of which replaced his Omnitrix once it was destroyed, along with Marriland later on. Max was also killed, and Ben moved into the Plumber base. During this period, he fought foes such as Ellen Degeneres and Dr. Phil. As the year progressed, Ben reunited with Kai and started dating her as the plot demanded. He managed to kill Farquaad during this time, and also became engaged to Kai, later marrying her. About a month before his eighteenth birthday, Ben investigated the possibility that Farquaad had returned. His Omnitrix was destroyed during this mission. FA Ferrick and Obama provided Ben with a new Omnitrix for his eighteenth birthday, and he was immediately drawn into a conflict with Evil Shocksquatch, who was collecting mysterious alien skulls. During this time, Ben also met up with Shrek and assisted him on several missions, and dealt with Farquaad, who had returned for real. Eventually, Ben managed to recover the skulls from Evil Shocksquatch, who had collected all of them but failed to access their power. After this, Ben learned that Barack Obama had been a double agent the entire time, working for the Illuminati. He went on a mission to aid the Masters of Swag, during which he learned some of the Illuminati's history. One night, his curiosity piqued by an off-hand remark, Ben used ChamAlien to read Baumann's mind, learning the secrets of Baumann's past as an Omnitrix-wielding superhero. On OMC's sixth anniversary, Ben received a visit from a new future self, who was then possessed by Ra'ad. Ra'ad used Ben's body and the Omnitrix to obtain the Map of Infinity, travel to the Forge of Creation, and erase the universe, but was convinced by future Ben's dormant spirit to reset the timeline in order for Ben to help him somehow. Present Ben retains no memory of these events. The day before Inspection Day, Ben got into a nasty fight with Kai. With Danny DeVito's guidance, the two were able to work out their differences and become stronger as a result! When Niall went on trial, Ben did the Fortnite default dance. A bit later, he tried to prosecute Diagon for Max's death, but ultimately learned that Diagon was not responsible as he had believed. Ben entered into a truce with his foe Pindar Rothschild after Autism stole a valuable machine from Rothschild. During that battle, Ben learned Autism's true identity as Nahurasi, the first creation, and that the Illuminati meant him no harm. Other Appearances OMGC Ben made a cameo on TV in Solo Makes Garfield Cartoons. TAOO In I'm Hungry, Obama ate Ben. In Obama the Firefighter, Ben lit a building on fire because it reminded him of communism. In Obama Goes Swimming, Ben invited Obama swimming, then got shot. In Obama's Birthday, Ben wished Obama a happy birthday. In Zayn is Engaged, he used Eatle. In Tiny Tim and Evil Shocksquatch - Master of Swag in Peril!, he helped Obama investigate Tiny Tim's disappearance, and he also killed Richard. In The Dramatic Conclusion! Obama vs. Evil Shocksquatch - Tiny Tim in the Balance!, he fought Evil Shocksquatch. In Goodbye Eatle, Ben fought Psyphon, but was blasted with anti-swag. In Eatle's Farewell, Ben killed himself when Eatle died, but was brought back by Gaben. In Oh Bama, Where Art Thou?, he saved Obama from Evil Shocksquatch. In MegaObama, he fought Mega Obama with Humungousaur and BenMongo. In Secret Stomach Message, he was bullied by PerkChuck. In The Root of All Ehvil, he got kicked out of the Baumannatorium, then invited everyone there to watch TV. In Never Say Never, he fought the EAgents. In Hard 2 Face Reality, he was beat up by EAgents. In Skurd Returns, he beat up Skurd. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Jeff World: Part 1, he was sent to the Mad World by Good Maltruant. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Jeff World: Part 2, he killed Mad Farquaad and left Mad Baumann in charge of the Mad World. In Of Memes and Machos, he turned Macho into a meme to save Baumannville. In Ultimate Ben, after whining about not having an Ultimate Form, he turned into Anodite Ben. In Ultimate Humungousaur, he learns the truth from Ultimate Humungousaur (Character), and is returned to human by Ferrick. In JK Simmons 10, he became JK Simmons and did heroic deeds. Stick 10 In Mr. Smoothy vs Milky Bucks, Ben appeared with Lasagna Palace and nuked the S10 dimension's Milky Bucks before returning home. In The United League of Stereotypes, Ben appeared to Stick 10 Ben in a vision and told him to kick Matt Ninesister's arse. In Albedo and Eon are Stupid Idiots, Ben was one of several good Bens summoned by Paradox. In Ferrick 10 and OMC Diagon Come to S10 World, Stick 10 Ben dumped Ferrick 10, Diagon, and several S10 villains on Ben. In The Eh Team, he was one of the alternate Bens S10 Ben recruited to fight Evil Maltruant. In Killing A Little Time, he was one of the good Bens recruited by Stick 10 Ben. In When I Met You, he fought in the Time War alongside his 17 and 12 year old selves. Personality Ben is a cocky little shit with seemingly no moral compass who, on the outside, lives only to uncomfortably flirt with Baumann and Ultimate Humungousaur, revel in the use of excessive force, and do stupid things with little consequence. Due to the many losses he has suffered at such a young age, Ben has a fragile psyche, a fact that he himself is only dimly aware of, and acts out mainly to cope. Despite appearing to not really care about much, Ben still considers himself a super hero and wants to protect things, though he would never admit it. He isn't particularly intelligent and is a bad tactician, which gets him into trouble frequently. Powers Ben has no powers of his own, but he can use the Omnitrix to turn into hundreds of different aliens. Appearances OMC *All episodes OS Ben *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc 11 Year Old Ben *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered 12 Year Old Ben *My Little Baracky *Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable *Dr. Phil's Insidious Plot *Death of An Hero *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *The Bold and the Americaful *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 *A Quaad in Time 14 Year Old Ben *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA AF Ben *Eh *The New Secret of Chromastone *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *Close Encounters of the American Kind UA Ben *Ferrick 10 *Buamann Takes Ogre *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc OV Ben *Diagon Returns *Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered 18 Year Old Ben *The Great Retcon (cameo) *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *Good Maltruant is Not Helping 47 Year Old Ben *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 FA *All except Boku no Paco OS Ben *Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) OV Ben *Un-Named Christmas Special 48 Year Old Ben *Ben 10,000 Returns Again *The End of OMC OMGC *Solo Makes Garfield Cartoons TAOO *I'm Hungry *Obama the Firefighter *Obama Goes Swimming *Obama's Birthday *Zayn is Engaged *Tiny Tim and Evil Shocksquatch - Master of Swag in Peril! *The Dramatic Conclusion! Obama vs. Evil Shocksquatch - Tiny Tim in the Balance! *Goodbye Eatle *Eatle's Farewell *Oh Bama, Where Art Thou? *MegaObama *Secret Stomach Message *The Root of All Ehvil *Never Say Never *Hard 2 Face Reality *Skurd Returns *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Jeff World: Part 1 *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Jeff World: Part 2 *Of Memes and Machos *Ultimate Ben *Ultimate Humungousaur *JK Simmons 10 Stick 10 *Mr. Smoothy vs Milky Bucks *The United League of Stereotypes *Albedo and Eon are Stupid Idiots *Ferrick 10 and OMC Diagon Come to S10 World *The Eh Team *Killing A Little Time *When I Met You Trivia *Ben lost his missing toe to gangrene. He didn't notice until a few days later when he found it in his bed. *Ben has a long-lost twin sister. This is still fucking canon, and i'm gonna bring her onto the show just so they can fuck *i'll probably never do anything with that but it's still canon SCREW YOU PAST ME I'M DOING IT *2018 update: still into this idea tbh *2019 update: nah i'm way too busy the next three seasons *Ben's worst fears are failure, fatherhood, and dead memes See Also *Ben Tennyson/Gallery *Ben Tennyson (Ferrick 10) *Ben 10 Quadrillion *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 11) *Ben 23 *Evil Ben *Stick 10 Ben *Momniverse Ben *Dick-Head Ben *Quaad Ben *Bad Ben *Nega Ben *Mad Ben *Benzarro *Benzano *Mohawk Ben *Eternal-UAF Ben *No-Baumann Ben Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Guys Category:Ben's Team Category:Heroes of Earth Category:Ben 10 characters Category:Ben's Family Category:Omnitrix Wielders